La noche de pasión
by ASKNB
Summary: Primeramente espero y disfruten del fic. Información de el fic: Antonio al casarse con Roderich nunca tuvieron una noche de bodas como siempre uno creería que sería, cuando empiezan rumores de que nunca se consumó el matrimonio, el español siente cierta curiosidad del como sería Roderich en la cama es un one shot pero disfruten.


Bueno uno creería que después de casados vendría la luna de miel... éso creía yo, pero tener una noche asolas con él no es tan bueno que digamos.

-Lávate bien tus dientes no me hago responsable de que se te caigan-.

-Entiendo Roderich- se cruzó de brazos- ¿podemos... dormir juntos?-.

-Siempre lo hacemos no entiendo a qué te refieres-.

-A tener nuestra noche de bodas-.

-No lo haré- se recostó a dormir

Me explicaré Roderich y yo estamos casados pero nunca hemos llegado a tener algo de intimidad, siempre dice que tiene trabajo pero siento que a veces no tiene y me miente.

Pensaba que nuestra boda eran solo lazos, aunque diría que, si le robo un beso se sonroja y se va, no me imagino como sería su cara en la noche que consumiríamos en el lecho nupcial.

La mayoría sabía que él y yo no teníamos nada en común, que nunca hicimos el amor y que las cosas más importantes se encargaba él, me sentía como un objeto, eso tenía que cambiar, el fin de semana más específicamente domingo, me aseguré de que no tuviera ningún plan, cuando ya se estaba poniendo el atardecer, le abracé por la cintura sabiendo que me pegaría, lo llevé a rastras a la cama.

-¿Qué crées que haces?- miré a otro lado-.

-Bueno... en cierta forma no pensaba que podría traerte hasta acá- reí un poco y sin mucho afán, él se había cruzado de brazos-.

-¿Y bien?-.

-Sé que ya no tienes trabajo hasta mañana- se sorprendió y miró a otro lado-.

-E-Eso no es de tu incumbencia- me senté en el borde de la cama-.

-Lo es, la mayoría sabe que no hemos hecho "éso" - giré el rostro viendo que se sonrojaba-.

-¿Q-Quién s-se a atrevido a decir eso?- suspiré-.

-No importa lo que importa es desmentirlo- me había acercado a él y con ello también nuetros labios estaban a centímetro de distancia-.

-¿Q-Qué pretenderás hacer?-.

-Que ya no existan esos rumores-.

-No, tú tonto ¿qué pretenderás hacer? Ambos somos hombres-.

-B-Bueno... -.

-No lo habías pensado ¿verdad? Baboso-.

-¡No me digas así tengo un nombre!-.

-¿Cómo? ¿Baboso o tonto?- estaba levantado cerca de la puerta-.

-Antonio, me llamo Antonio-.

-Como quieras... Antonio-.

-¿Sabes cuál es tu problema? Te crees mejor que los demás pero no es así, tú no eres más que una persona que solo toca el piano bonito pero eres débil- creo que éso le dolió, porque empezó a desvestirse- ¿qué haces?-.

-¿No es obvio? Terminemos con esto de una vez-le detuve-.

-Lo siento por lo que dije Roderich, no lo tenemos que hacer si tú no quieres-.

-Lo haré para que esos rumores se eliminen-.

-P-Pero... -.

-Sé un hombre y consume el matrimonio-.

Me acerqué a él y le besé sus labios, dejándole en paños menores retrocedía, jadeaba por los besos que le daba, sus labios eran suaves, llegamos a la cama, él me quitaba de mis ropajes, le dejé completamente desnudo. Le besaba el cuello, mis manos tocaron su miembro y con ello empezaron sus gemidos y gritos ahogados.

-T-Tonto ¿q-qué haces?- le besé los labios-.

-A-Antonio d-dime Antonio-.

Mi ritmo cardiaco estaba acelerado, bajaba lentamente, lamiendo sus pezones y masturbando al austriaco.

-Ah~ntonio d-deten... te-

-T-Tranquilo-le vi y le sonreí, le derribé dejándolo recostado- comencé a lamer su entre pierna hasta que se vino dentro de mi boca y se había inclinado aferrandozé a mis hombros yo me separé un poco tosiendo-.

-T-Te lo dije-.

-Bueno... vos sois bastante repentino-.

No me fijé antes, su cara estaba completamente roja, sabía de sus gemidos pero no del tono de su cara.

-¿Q-Qué m-miras?- le besé e hice que se quedara arriba de mi-.

-Roderich...-.

-Agora ¿qué quieres?-.

-S-Sé d-donde meterla- se sonrojo toda la cara-.

-No, ni se te ocurra-.

-¿Y si lo pido por favor?-.

-No-.

-Procuraré hacerlo con delicadeza- junté mis manos como si le rezara-.

-miró a otro lado-.

-H-Haz l-lo que quieras- le abracé-.

-Gracias- le pedí que se diera la vuelta mostrándome su espalda baja (muy baja), lamí su entrada, se aferró a una de las cobijas, noté que una vez más su miembro se irguió-.

Sonreí y seguía lamiendo; me separé dejando un hilo de baba, me levanté y metí un dedo.

-Ah~... -se aferró más que nunca a las sábanas- ¿q-qué metiste?-.

-M-Mi dedo, tranquilo, si no te va a doler-.

-N-No, s-sácalo en este m-mismo i-nstáh~nte- con mi otra mano toqué su miembro-.

-C-Cál... mate-tenía una respiración entre cortada-.

-M-Muy fácil l-lo dices...-con la lengua, lamí de su espalda baja hasta su cuello haciendo que se estremeciera-.

-Vamos... terminemos con ése rumor... -mordí su oído y enseguida metí otro dedo-.

-Ah~!- se tapó la boca- eres u-un... - antes de que terminara encontré su punto-.

-¿Aquí te gusta?-presioné un poco más rápido-.

-D-Detén...te ah~ d-digo... que te deten... gah~ -se vino en mi mano- m-maldito...-.

-Ya vamos a terminar- con el semen de mi contrario lubriqué su entrada- está listo, allá voy-.

Mi miembro, ya erguido lo penetró sin ningún problema, lo embestí y saqué, volteé a Roderich para ver la expresión de su cara y lo puse sobre mi entre pierna. Su cara estaba muy roja y por los movimientos sus cabellos estaban desacomodados; sus manos estaban sobre mi estómago.

-P-Perver... tido- con una mano le acomodaba sus cabellos-.

-Roderich... es tu... turno m-móntame c-como un toro-le bajé el rostro, yo me trataba de levantar un poco quedamos en un beso profundo-.

-N-No me digas... que hacer- nuestras respiraciones entrecortadas tenían cierta sincronía-.

Levantó la cara, con esfuerzo se medio levantaba para que de alguna forma lo embistiera; lo atraje y lo puse boca arriba y le embestí más y más rápido. Tal punto fue que ambos nos vinimos. Claro que mi semen estaba escurriendo ya que me estaba soportando el venirme antes.

Nos dormimos y a la mañana siguiente...

-Señor Antonio ¿es cierto lo que dicen?-era una sirvienta-.

-Sobre ¿qué cosa?-.

-Que va a ser domingo santo-.

-¿A-A qué te refieres?-.

-Porque al fin se consumó su matrimonio- me sorprendí mucho-.

-¿Q-Quién t-te lo dijo?-.

-No importa señor digame ¿no tuvo miedo del señor Roderich?-miré a otro lado-.

-A-Al principio... aun así... creo que no deberían decir ya nada de él-.

-Era de esperar que lo defendiera-.

Al llegar la noche...

-Y se rumora que al fin hicimos "eso"-.

-Me alegro- se recostó viendo a la puerta-.

-R-Roderich...-.

-¿Qué quieres, Antonio?-.

-¿T-Tú crées que lo pudieramos repetir?-.

-Porsupuesto... -no se veía, sin embargo un aura negra se sentía- es tú turno-.

-R-R-Retiro l-lo dicho-.

-Vamos... "procuraré hacerlo con delicadeza"-.

-Noooooooo-.


End file.
